


We All Fall Down Together

by FrickinGwaine



Category: Sanders Sides, Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Accidentally Sad, Angst, Gen, I promise, Intention of fluff, Logan shut up, Logic centric, Morality is good dad, POV Multiple, POV Third Person, Roman is extra, Ships if you squint, Sickfic, You Have Been Warned, but also focuses on others, i just love them all, it grows, just a little bit, little chaos, sassy anxiety, summary will change, this will be fun
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-10-26 18:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10792440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrickinGwaine/pseuds/FrickinGwaine
Summary: Logan was not known for getting "sick", but Morality has his concerns. Princey wishes this could be solved by simpler means, and Anxiety just wants to know what's happening.How will they manage when one is down for the count?





	1. Are you okay?

**Author's Note:**

> After much debate my friend and I agreed that if one of the traits were to get sick, Logic being out would cause the most chaos. Logan is my favorite so this works out quite nicely. But I love all the others too so I will focus on them also. My original intention was to make a one shot, but obviously that did not happen. So here we are. 
> 
> My love goes out to Chucychito and her awful username for editing this glittering trash.

Being sick means the physical ailment of a corporal body. Logan doesn’t have a corporal body, therefore, he is not sick. There may or may not be evidence that he is not performing as efficiently as he usually does, but this is not an indicator that he is “sick.”

Despite this sound reasoning, Morality appears to remain skeptical. In fact, his concerned glances seemed to have increased since Logan has entered the kitchen. 

“Logan, are you sure you wouldn’t be willing to take it easy for the day,” Morality asks.

“There is no reason for me to take ‘it easy’ as as you can see I am in perfectly fine working condition,” replies Logan.

“Whatever you say, son,” is Morality’s unconvinced response. His suspicions on Logan’s health may or may not be further proved as the morning continues. Either way it was Logic’s job to keep the mind running and tasks will be completed no matter the matter. But, first, Logan concedes, coffee is necessary in order to have the energy for when the other two traits wake up.

Unsurprisingly, it is Anxiety that enters first; Thomas had a habit for starting the day with melancholy thoughts before ending with them at night. Logan had just finished pouring his coffee as Anxiety took his self-determined seat on the table. There is something off in the following silence, but for the purpose of him, Logan cannot figure it out.

“Logan?” comes a surprisingly hesitant question from Anxiety. Morality, who had been concerning himself with his newspaper (likely the comics section), now turns his concern to the scene before him.

“Hmm?” is Logan’s simple reply.

Anxiety stares at him with narrowed eyes for a few moments before dismissing him with a scoff. He settles more comfortably on top of the table, sending a brief challenging glare at Logan, who is now confused with all the fuss. 

“So, Anxiety,” Morality lightly breaks the odd, tense silence, “how was your night?”

A risky question Morality was playing with; either it was a good night and Anxiety will answer ironically or a bad one and he will storm off. Strange, Logan thinks, he usually tries to get Anxiety to eat some subsistence before asking that question. Logan turns around to pour himself a cup of coffee while he waits for Anxiety’s answer.

“Ugh, why do you care.” Ah, a good night then.

A bump sounds in the hall, the first indicator that Roman had woken up. This is followed by the sound of elaborate singing that is (thankfully) far enough away that the words are yet indecipherable, the second indicator. With a sigh Logan faces the doorway for the likely grand entrance Roman would try to make.

A second later, the prediction comes true as Princey slides into the kitchen, successfully grabs Morality’s newspaper, stands on a chair, and makes his version of morning announcements.

“Good morning, my fellows. I’ll be ecstatic to share that my night was lovely and that I am prepared to face this day and conquer any challenge that Thomas could face!”

Anxiety lets out an almost pained groan at this speech as he snaps at Roman, ”Every morning, you do this every morning, could you for once walk in like a normal person.”

“Now, kids, there’s no reason to act so mean to each other. It’s only morning and we have all day to spend together,” interrupts Morality before any argument could start.

“We’re not your kids!” exclaim both Roman and Anxiety, much to their mutual displeasure.

Logan rolls his eyes before he decides that, yes, coffee would be necessary to get through the day. He makes to pour himself a cup of coffee before a cough catches his attention.

“Um, Logan, you know there’s already two cups poured, right?” points out Roman.

As he looks at the counter he sees that Roman was indeed right. Two cups were already poured and the third rests in his hand. But when did he - he didn’t - he was fine, just had too much coffee, he decides, despite not having drank any of it that morning.

“I-,” Logan clears his throat, everyone is looking at him now, ”I am going to get started on the planning or, ah, that one problem that needed to be resolved.”

In a faster pace than he would like to admit, Logan flees the room.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
A beat of silence follows after Logan leaves the room. If Roman had known that pointing out Logic’s mistake would be such a big deal he wouldn’t of mentioned it, but, geez, drama queen much. That thought gives Roman a pause. Logic isn’t dramatic (well most times) that’s Roman’s job. 

“Anyone know what that was about?” finally asks Anxiety.

“I think Logan is just feeling a little under the weather, kiddo,” Morality replies a bit too quickly.

Under the weather? Logan doesn’t feel under the weather-- his two modes are “efficient” and “less efficient.” Still, during either of those times something like that doesn’t happen. In fact there was only one time that Roman can remember which Logan had acted similarly. But that was a long time and they would have seen some change in Thomas if it were so.

Roman snaps his fingers, “Perhaps Thomas will have an idea!”

“No, no, no, no, I don’t think we should bother him with this,” Morality says with a false air of nonchalance.

Roman chooses to ignore these signs and decides to seek out Thomas’s council anyways.

From what he can see, Thomas appears to be acting normal. He has not yet repeated or forgotten previous actions and has even remembered to acknowledge Roman for the strenuous effort on his part for the last video. This is not to say that there has not been signs that point to something feeling… off.

“Roman? You all right? You’ve been staring at me since you popped up,” asks a wary Thomas.

“Ah, yes, I suppose the scrutiny of one such as I could be hard to bear,” Roman confidently replies.

There is a hesitant pause as if Thomas is at a lost on how to proceed after that colorful claim. Roman decides to use this moment to survey the room and see if the outside surroundings shares a hint to the inside of Thomas’s head.

“Not that I don’t appreciate the visit, because I do, but is there an actual reason you came?”

“Funny that you should mention that. Have you, by chance, been feeling...?”

“Feeling?” prompts Thomas.

Roman sighs. He is a firm believer that the world would be much easier if everyone was able to think along the same lines as him. A true shame that that is not how it works, but he can make do if he could find the perfect words to use.

"Different?" is Roman's thought-out answer.

"Uhhh..." Well now Roman is at an impasse. How can I explain a potential problem, he wonders, if I don't know what the problem could be? Roman is of the opinion that all problems should be physical problems so you can fight them and be done with it.

"Thomas, I believe Chipper over here is asking if you have felt out of sorts lately," Morality clarifies as he appears to join them.

"Chipper?" Roman repeats in a mock-whisper.

Morality, whether ignoring or not noticing the statement, continues the line of conversation, "You know the casual stuff: forgetful, lost, stressed, overwhelmed but not in an anxiety way, easily frustrated, or difficulty doing normal tasks."

Thomas gives a startled look, "Wow, guys, those sound like symptoms. Um, maybe a little forgetful and overwhelmed, but it's no big deal. Why do you ask?"

Roman doesn't answer Thomas's last question. He is too busy thinking of the implications of Thomas's confession. Thomas was the type to downplay what was bugging him, so to admit a little actually meant there was a lot. Could it really be that Logan-- Roman thinks, if so then Morality surely should have - wait. Roman makes a dramatic enough turn to Morality that surely if he were to wear a cape then it would be fluttering behind him.

Hm, maybe I should get a cape, he thinks before confronting Morality, saying, "Are you suggesting that- hrmph."

However he was going to finish that accusation will never be heard as Morality had moved closer at some point (probably during Roman's internal monologue on capes) and had put his hand over Roman's mouth to muffle him before he could finish.

"Ah, now Roman," Morality started with his normal cheer that Roman, as of now, felt betrayed by, "Thomas doesn't need to worry about those things. Not that there is anything to worry about." He gives Thomas a reassuring smile, "Why don't we go back and see if there are any plans to make the day even better, 'kay?"

Before Roman could protest (and he had built up a lot of them during the time he was silenced) all he is left with is the image of Thomas’s alarmed expression as Morality brings them back to trait's version of the common room. Roman springs away from Morality (he really needs a cape) to make his internal monologue, external. 

"You FIEND, how dare you handle me that way!" Morality looks startled, as if he did not know of the heinous act he just committed.

"Do you understand the severity of what you have done? Deprived the world from hearing me and my wonderful voice. Then dragged me away like some peasant before I could even ask...you..." Roman looks at Morality, now remembering what he was originally going to ask before he was stopped. Morality shifts nervously on his feet, likely worrying on the confrontation that is sure to happen. But a previous unacknowledged person speaks first.

"Ask him what?"


	2. How Could It Get Worse?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan is getting worse, yet, de-nile is not just a river in Egypt.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peeks around corner and sees angry mob* well I did finish it. 
> 
> I have a good reason I swear. You see I decided it was the perfect time to start (and finish) a new anime. Also I never did mention on a posting schedule. For those who were wondering it will be roughly every 1 1/2 to 3 weeks between updates.
> 
> To those who commented thank you every time I saw a new comment I squealed. And bless my amazing Beta once again for her diligence in killings all my grammar errors.  
> And I apologize but *throws confetti* exposition chapter.

"Ask him what?" prods Anxiety. He had been, not necessarily hiding, but staking out on the stairs in the common room when Roman and Morality appeared. It was amusing to say the least. Roman's face had been the kind of red that only happens when he feels slighted, which can be a unholy number of things. The fact that the scene implies that Morality was the one who caused it made it better.

Roman lets out a slow breath, calming his version of righteous fury, "Do you think that Logan -?"

“I believe so,” agrees Morality in a surprising serious tone, to Anxiety’s dismay.

“Think what? And how come you two already know what’s happening?” Anxiety asks harshly, feeling out of the loop (a common feeling, but unappreciated). Earlier, when Anxiety had gone into the kitchen and didn't get the expected reaction of getting scolded by Logan for not using a chair, well that threw him off. But, he thinks back to the mugs, what Roman had noticed confuses him even more. Anxiety wasn't a fan of a lot of things, being left out on a safety concern (his freaking job no less) was definitely on that list. He was not a morning person to begin with and with Logan acting strange his day was only getting worse.

“Logan is sick, which now that I think about it, hasn’t happened since before you arrived.” Morality explains. ”It is very uncommon for it to happen-- personally, I’ve only seen it three times and Roman here only once, right?”

Roman gives a sharp nod. “I must admit, the last time it happened I was sure that a particularly nasty dragon witch had cursed him and was ready to slay the beast courageously if Morality here had not explained the situation in time.”

That does not surprise Anxiety in the least, but it does give him an uneasy feeling (more so than his normal feelings of unease). It also raises several questions, but Anxiety decides to ask the one that preserved his uncaring image the most.

“How long will it take for him to get better?” and there goes that plan, Anxiety thinks. God of all the times.

“It’s been awhile so I can’t remember.” Patton pauses. “Though I don’t think Logan ever said why he gets sick in the first place.” That, right there, was suspicious; any chance to impose information of any kind on the others was not missed. The idea that this is what he chooses to keep to himself sparks a soon to be very persistent curiosity in Anxiety and, as he looks over, in Roman too. 

“See Logan figures that Roman likely gets sick when Thomas is in a bad slump, which we have all seen,” Morality continues. Roman was notorious for being extra whiny and stubborn when sick and last time it happened Anxiety had locked himself in his room in hopes that it would stop his urges of strangling the other.

“And Anxiety -- “ Anxiety cuts Morality off with a glare, “--well, we know what Anxiety’s like when he’s sick."

Morality doesn’t go into information about himself. Though it was uncommon for him to be unwell, the last experience sucked enough to still remember it. Morality getting sick was usually a repercussion of Thomas being extremely emotionally distraught, like a fight with a family member. Some of the worse moments were after Thomas had fought with someone; not only because of the mess on the outside, but also because Morality was then unable to cheer him up. It generally didn’t last long though as Morality found the best remedy to be long and torturous cuddle sessions with the traits plus Thomas that Anxiety would insist that he absolutely, definitely did not enjoy.

"Tbh -" 

"Don't do that again," Anxiety cuts off.

"Okie dokie," without missing a beat Morality starts over, "I think Logan just thought that it happened so not-often that it wasn't worth mentioning."

Morality's reasoning was fine, but the way that he said it was of a person who didn't even believe himself. Well then, the obvious path was to not interfere, wait it out and to hope everything turns out dandy. Anxiety has to stop himself from snorting out loud. No, nothing gets done that way. The quicker path is the one where they get Logan to admit there was something going on. Pestering usually gets a rise out of him, so maybe he'll let something slip. 

If Logan could have seen Anxiety's idea there was little doubt that he would have reminded him of one of those aphorisms he's so fond of.

Curiosity killed the cat.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It feels like cotton - his head, that is. A strange muffled feeling that is noticeable every now and again but only seems to be increasing. It started off small: he forgot to hit enter to send an email, he almost left the sink running, he left the house before realizing that he only had one shoe on. That last one was a slightly bigger deal, but luckily he didn't get too far before he noticed.

Any other time Thomas would have brushed it off as a bad day, except, that feeling. Thomas worries that it may grow to be something a bit more...significant. Maybe he should talk to Logan.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Despite the mishaps that happened in the kitchen (Logan has made the executive decision that it never happened and is sure the others are under the same conclusion) Logan’s day is progressing fine. Though the day would progress anyways even if it wasn’t fine. Perhaps he is a little bit like the day in that way. Logan rubs his head, focus right.

Currently, Logan is searching his room for his misplaced pencil. Despite what many believe his room is not strictly clean. Well, it is to him but once (and rarely ever since) Roman entered and then immediately left, claiming that if he fully entered he would be lost to the world as he knew it. Patton, who was accompanying him at the time and was experienced to Logan’s room, had an immediate fit of laughter that caused him to fall into a fetal position on the hallway floor. 

To Logan, his room makes perfect sense (organized chaos if you will), but he can see where they are coming from. Sets of books that near his chest in height, or piles of items that have been collected over time are ordered in accordance to whatever pattern he sees fit. Some by understandable categories such as genre, uses, and topics. Others by more subtle connections, like the group that contains information of mating rituals of penguins to the movie 101 Dalmatians because there is a dog named Pablo in the movie which sounds like pebble and penguins give pebbles to potential mates. Depending on what future information Thomas learns this is liable to change and make any hope of normal organization disappear. There are bookshelves, of course, it’s just that those are at full capacity since the end of schooling. Logan doesn’t prefer looking over them, they are not nearly as interesting. 

All in all, he is perfectly at peace in his room. Normally, that is, as today’s purpose seems to be to cause him pure frustration as even he cannot understand where anything is. Hmm this could be a type of irony, unable to understand something he basically created. Logan throws his hands in the air ready to concede this defeat when something in his hand catches his eye. 

Great, Logan’s shoulders slump slightly as he turns to the only immaculate thing in his room-- his working station. At least it should be; seeing it cluttered with roughly half a dozen piles of papers this time Logan does concede and decides to cut his loses before he gives into the urge to set his papers on fire, a feeling which he hasn’t felt since Thomas’s high school days.

Logan is almost to the door before his environment suddenly changes. He is now facing a wall. Unless a door also counts as a wall, in that case he was facing the wall before the switch. Therefore, Logan is facing a wall different to the one he had been facing before.

“Uh, Logan?” asks an uncertain voice from behind him.

By this point Logan realizes that not only has he been contemplating a simple wall for the past few moments, but it didn’t click that the reason it was different was because he was summoned to Thomas’s side in the physical plane.

"Ah! Thomas I assume you called me as,” Logan gestures to himself, ”I am here.”

“Yeah, I did, about that,” Thomas bits on his nails, a tell he is uncomfortable. “Say Logan, are you sick?”

Logan’s first thought is to avidly deny this. Logan’s second thought is that he needs to be calm when denying otherwise it will seem suspicious. Or as Anxiety calls it “playing it cool.”

“No, noo, what,” smooth, Logan thinks as he clears his throat, “May I ask what has brought this up?”

To Logan’s surprise Thomas doesn’t look as though he believes him. “Well, it’s just that lately I’ve been feeling...slow. Like it’s harder to react to things, or for things to click.” Naturally, Logan feel a little indignant at the insinuation.

“Thomas,” Logan starts as he adjust his glasses, “you know what I am like when I am unwell, I know what you’re like when I am unwell, we could even ask Morality to confirm that whatever is going on is not that dire.”

“You called?” 

“No, no,” Logan whirls to face Patton, “he did not and I did not you were not invited, please go.”

Thomas startles, “Wow, Logan hold on - “

“Look who didn’t have their coffee this morning,” Patton cuts in making Logan wince. ”I’m just here to help, so settle down.”

These words do not help Logan “settle down.”

“Now,” Morality claps his hands once,” what’s the thing Logan doesn’t want me around for.” It appears Patton is choosing to ignore the muffled frustrated scream Logan gives.

“We were talking about the possibility of Logic being sick,” says Thomas, leaving Logan to feel oddly betrayed.

Patton looks triumphant, “Oh, see Logan, even Thomas here has noticed it, can’t deny it now.”

“You can’t tell me what I can or can’t deny,” comes a far more petulant response than Logan was going for.

Morality is jumping now, “There, right there, sign number two. You, my friend, are being influenced by me. You’re becoming biased, next thing you know you might even wear one of my cardigans.”

Informational bias was indeed a symptom that Logan was aware of that happened when he got sick. Logic was meant to be objective, and being surrounded by such emotionally ruled traits had increased Logan’s tolerance to allow that to happen. If he gets sick then that natural guard was weakened and the possibility of taking on other traits’ styles was all too real. Being near Patton can lead to becoming...well, externalizing his normal internal monologue.

At this conclusion, Logan faces two options: he could either stay and continue to defend his health, or he could abandon it, avoiding the risk of being influenced by Morality. Logan suppresses a shiver.

It’s not even a choice.

“I will discuss this with you later, Thomas, don’t forget to turn off the stove when you finish cooking,” Logan quickly says as he sinks down back to safety.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a personal headcanon that Logan's room is an organized mess (think flat 221b) due to the human mind being strangely connected where it seems unorderly but it all somehow makes sense?
> 
> If anyone noticed the chapters have been increased due to me realizing that Logan will not focus (which I admit is the point) and let the plot continue as it is supposed to. So yeah, it grows.
> 
> Any questions on something you didn't understand in this chapter I will be happy to explain. Please leave you comments and kudos as they give me life and are very appreciated.


	3. What Happened to Being Objective?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They just want to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK! And while I was away I discovered that the reason this chapter was so hard for me to write was because a.) it's confusing and its supposed to be (but also hopefully make sense) b.) I've been in a good mood and though I appear to be an angst writer (didn't know that) writing such a chapter as this is difficult. Also whilst writing this I started working on two other fics so *shrug*.
> 
> Like I said this is a beautiful mess, explaining is at the end if you want to read that first. Or find out as you go. Go be you.  
>  In honor of my dear beta, who isn't dead, but was reasonably upset when I made them edit this when they'd rather sleep.

      When he appears back in the common room, Logan makes his way over to the couch. And by “makes his way” in reality it means that he stumbled as he turned to make his way to his nice _private_ room where he _cannot_ be bothered, but instead of falling on his face, was luckily caught by the couch.

     Logan makes the decision that he needs a break and adjust his body to get more comfortable before releasing a sigh that leaves him feeling oddly deflated. He puts his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Just letting his mind _for a moment_ lose focus.

     Whether it was moments or longer, the only thing that lets Logan know that time has passed in the new presence he feels next to him. Logan doesn’t know whether to tense up or relax as puts together the clues on who is next to him. By the way his new companion sat themselves close in his personal space, despite the room rest of the couch still has, he can assume that it’s one of the emotional run trait, ruling out Roman. They also make no noise and that is the other deciding factor. Patton, no matters how hard he tries, would fidget, drum his fingers, or make some type of subtle restricted movement. So that leaves Anxiety; the only one able stay still, ignore personal space, and perhaps the worst to run into when you’re trying to avoid something.

     Lifting his head, Logan deigns to give Anxiety a glance. Logan gives into the urge to smirk as he sees he is indeed right. Anxiety was sprawled with his right arm against the back of the couch with his face resting against his hand. He looked at Logan as though he were a puzzle to solve. This thought removes Logan’s smirk, it’s only fun when Logan is solving things.

     “So, nerd, how have you been?” Anxiety speaks at last.

      Scoffing, Logan sits up and gives the room a cursory glance. There is no sign of any of the others, but at some point they must have turned off some of the lights as the room seemed even darker than it had before. He switches his focus to Anxiety and sees that even he seems to be caught in the shadows the room throws, giving him a more angular look.

     “And why, may I ask, are you concerning yourself with my well being?” Logan finally asks, moving his own arm to rest against the back of the couch. “I was under the impression that you didn’t like to express such things.”

     Whatever response Anxiety was looking for, it was very clear that Logan hadn’t followed the script. He leans away from him, eyebrows furrowing as he looks at Logan’s position, a seeming mockery of what his was. Logan himself takes the moment to be fascinated with how a lack of light causes the room to loose its color.

     Leaning back towards Logan, Anxiety begins a different approach, “I’m only asking because you’re causing more problems than are wanted right now.”

     “Well that’s a nice way to word it,” Logan gives a chuckle, “because don’t we usually say that about you?”

     This succeeds in making Anxiety back up, eyes widened with the jab he had not been prepared for. He stands, Logan doesn’t concern himself with following.

     “Just  _ why  _ -”

     “What are you guys doing?” someone interrupts Anxiety.

      They both are startled as they face the newcomer. Ah it’s Roman, looking not unsure but definitely as though he was trying to be cautious for once. Logan shakes his head and stands too. Finding that it was easier to see the room he figures that Roman must have turned on the lights. 

     “Anxiety had been asking me something I refused to answer and thus resulted in tension,” Logan explained patiently, he had a leftover feeling as though he were just released from a suffocating space only to be placed in different one.

      “Anxiety?” questions Roman.

      But Anxiety was still focusing on Logan. “You’re different now,” he points a finger at Logan, seemingly unsettled.

      Logan’s response is only a sigh, “I do believe I will excuse myself now.” Before heading to the kitchen. As he lumbers out of the room he notes that Roman and Anxiety have already started fiercely whispering to each other.

     Did he even eat today? Logan can’t remember but grabs an apple anyway. Then he goes to the counter and grabs a couple of granola bars due to the feeling that he may be hiding out in his room for the rest of the day. A sound of footsteps come up behind him; if he ever gets to his room he amends to himself.

     “Logic? My brother in arms, perhaps--” Roman barely begins before Logan cuts him off.

     “Look Roman, if every single person I run into is going to ask the same thing, I shall do you the courtesy of getting to a little thing I like to call the point.”

      Squaring off against across Roman he curtly summarizes, ”Yes I am not doing...well, per se, but neither is it an issue that needs so much attention.”

      A beat pauses between them where they stare at each other. Logan is the first to look away; something about Princey’s flashy clothing gives him a headache. 

      “My dear, logical counterpart,” Logan hesitates before looking at him again, and Roman restarts when he sees Logan focus on him, “there are things we need to discuss.”

      “Well, Sir Fanciful,  _ I  _ don’t see the need to,” Logan inclines his head towards him. “If it is really important we can schedule an appointment when I feel like it.”

      Logan half-turns at the indignant squawk Roman makes, distracted by the glint every surface gives off. Patton must have cleaned, he reasons. 

      Roman marches up to Logan, this time grabbing his left shoulder to forcefully get his attention, “ _ Excuse me, _ are you aware of what you are even saying?”

      Brushing his arm away, Logan begins to despise the the brightness the lights in the kitchen present compared to his time in the living room. The glint on the metal appliance catch him off guard while the red sash before him burns on a white tunic that screams.

      “Of course I do! I actually think before I speak,” rebuffs Logan. 

     “ _ How dare _ \--,” Roman looked justly insulted, “you are being insufferably selfish, Logan. I-  _ we,  _ are only trying to assist you.”

      Logan has a full-on headache now.  _ What is with his vision?  _ he thinks, adjusting his glasses as he continues with his now devolved argument with Roman. 

     “And you all are being incredibly nosy in something that is none of your business!”

     “None of our business!” Roman’s voice raises, but Logan was already walking out of the kitchen.

     “Yes! and you are welcome to leave the topic be like you were supposed to in the first place!”

     The insolence, Logan thinks, refusing to be insulted and pressured. Logan enters the common room to discover (to his relief) that the room is not nearly as bright and sharp, and to also discover (to his disbelief) that he left one confrontational trait for two more.

     Patton and Anxiety stood near each other, obvious that they were discussing something (himself? Perhaps.) when Logan stormed in. The former is rocking on his heels, scratching at his arms lightly; he's drawn in worry and concern with an undercurrent of a desperate look that you come across when someone should be able to help yet cannot. The latter picks at his sleeves, shoulders hunched and avoiding direct eye contact. A strange mesh of anger and hurt shows in his body language.

     Make amends, let it go, and let them help. It’s the logical thing to do, yes. But this is not actually what comes to mind. No, because his head is killing him now and he can  _ feel _ Roman approaching and the pressure of being surrounded doesn’t not help.

     "You are all being ridiculous!" Logan snaps.

     "Logan, please, we're just worried. You can understand that right?" pleads Patton from his left.

     Logan does understand, focusing on Patton. He is sorry, he didn't mean to upset them it's really not that bad, please, let it go, he thinks. As he does so, the edges of everyone and everything soften, similar to being without glasses but more as though everything was trying to blend together, making it difficult to distinguish between things-- it’s an unsettling view. 

     "My comrade, we are only trying to help." Roman offers his hand, whether in peace or some other meaning Logan doesn't care to know because as he turns to face him it’s sharp and harsh again and oh - Do they think he needs help? They don't get it this is his job, no else can do it he is the only one; they would just mess it up.

     "Well what a great job you all are doing," Logan replies as he looks away. He’s being too harsh, and he doesn’t recognize his own voice which speaks yet refuse to let go of his pride.

     "Woah, hey wait a second Logan, calm down." He doesn't know if it is a surprise or not that it is Anxiety that finally speaks up .

     "Shut up, just shut up, you don't get it ," but, oh... wait, because now Logan does, and for a second the colors and light are normal. It’s him, not the rooms or his eyes, but his mind lying to him. And he knows that he needs to get them away, get them away NOW. It’s theirs, the thoughts that are a cross between them where he doesn't know where he starts and the others' influence begins.

     "If you all would go away I would be fine." Right words wrong phrasing that was not what he intended, and he can guess now who is unintentionally responsible as he perceives the room appear with a darker cast.

      "Hey knock it off, we--  _ they _ , are just trying to help your sorry butt," Anxiety steps closer. Logan steps back because nononono this is the opposite what he wanted, he stumbles, he is shaking now.

      "Wait a minute, Anxiety, back off," Patton says in an attempt to diffuse the escalating tensions.

      "No, there is no reason for him to be a prick, why can’t he just talk to us," with that he pushes Logan, something snaps and the pressure stops and he feels that second where there is no influence, he knows who he is, he knows just how bad he screwed himself over.

Then everything else stops, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Explaining: This was difficult to write and if it was difficult for me to write then I figure some clarifying might be wanted for some readers. Either way, Informational bias is when Logan’s actions, thoughts, body language, and words take on the influence on whoever is near him.  
>  *Anxiety - darker, shadowed, lack of color = cruel cynical cold  
>  Roman - too bright, sharp, and vivid = exaggerate, proud, headache, distracting  
>  Patton - blurred, edges are smudged, blended = soft!logan (lol) (didn’t go in depth do to him barely being there)  
>  Anxiety’s influence in the was immediately apparent, due to him sitting near Logan for a little bit. Roman’s was more gradual, but physical contact makes it happen faster. With Patton, Logan was already at his breaking point so it was automatic.  
>  Any questions and I will be ecstatic to answer in the comments.  
> On the plus side, the angst is (mostly) done! Next time will be fluffy chaos and hopeful plan.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Write a fic where Logan gets sick, I thought. It’ll be cute and have fluff, I said. MAKE EVERYONE EMOTIONALLY DISTRAUGHT, I wrote, Here. Here is the chapter. Looking back on it I may have lied about the fluff...oops. But at least they made a plan.

He wakes up feeling warm. Without opening his eyes he can already tell that he is not in his own room. For one it's warm, warm as the feeling of laying in sunlight without any of the harsh glare that can force a person out of their dreams. The other reason Logan knows he is not in his room, he muses, is that perhaps his thought process has become a little too melodramatic than he would like. 

 

With a slight groan, Logan burrows his face more into the pillow in a unusual expression of reluctance to be with the living world. In fact, he goes as far as to lazily reach out an arm towards an edge of the blanket, planning to pull a Virgil and cocoon himself from the outside world. Before he can go through with it though, there is a sudden movement as someone hops onto the bed to lie next to him, startling him to at least half-consciousness. The voice of who Logan has identified as the owner of the room pipes up.

"How ya feeling now, slugger?"

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Previously

 

He feels himself stop (get it, because he's the heart. Not the time, right) They all stop actually, in the second pause the Logan starts to fall. In the slow moments, Patton starts moving forward before he sees Roman react faster and manage to catch Logan before he hits the ground (and more injuries wouldn't help the situation, no-sir-ee) to cradle him as he kneels on the ground. Virgil stays standing, watching what is happening while his hands held suspended from when he nudged (nudged, not a shoved, because he didn't know this would happen) Logan; Patton sees the beginning strands of panic enter his eyes before Roman speaks and is able to draw back his attention to the present.

 

"Hey, uh - Patton?" he swallows before continuing tersely, "Not that I mind saving the damsel, but, uh, what do we -?" He looks over to Patton as he crouches to join the creative side. 

 

"Hey now, we're still alright, okay?" Patton begins checking over Logan, assuring himself he’s just unconscious,  "We just need to, you know, calm down and plan -"

 

"Plan?" Virgil's joins them, sounding a little choked. "And who's going to come up with that? Us? Anything we come up with will be a mess. There's a reason Logan does that and, as we can see, he isn't in position to help us!"

 

"And whose fault is that?!" Roman snaps back.

Virgil shifts his focus, seeming in a backwards way relieved that Roman is arguing with him, distracting him. "Oh don't get high and mighty, Sir Lancelot, you were just as pushy as me."

 

"Why -" Before Roman can make to get up, Patton grabs his arm to keep him sitting and cuts in.

 

"Boys!" he exhales and smiles, "Now is not the time. As for the plan - Roman help me carry Logan to my room, and Virgil please go check on Thomas and tell him to stay in the house."

 

They both give him a confused look. "Why your room; wouldn't Logan's or the commons be better?" Virgil asks.

 

"Well, yeah, but you see there's a little problem where Roman gets a little ansty -"

 

"Oi! Have you seen his place?!"

 

" - anytime he spends time in Logan's room, because even if sporty here is out for the count, his room will still affect us." Patton stands up, getting in position to carry Logan, "And if I know our friend as well as I believe I do, than allowing him to stay where the action happens is just giving him an excuse to try and participate rather than _ rest. _ " He said the last part with a pointed glance at the unconscious side. 

 

"Plus!" he adds on chuckling, "at my abode, Logan will actually relax, which is fun for everybody."

 

Virgil and Roman share a glance, before Roman shrugs and moves to help Patton.

 

Virgil rubs his face with his hands making a noise sounding like frustration and exhaustion melded. “Wouldn’t it be better if someone else comforted Thomas?”

 

Patton gives him a knowing look. “Do you want to carry Logan?”

 

A pause. “Yeah I’ll go check on Thomas.”

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

In a moment of vertigo, Thomas lets the glass fall from his hands. Which is really unfortunate because it also shatters across the floor. Oh man, this isn't good; he needs to clean this up before somebody gets hurt! Thomas kneels down to start picking up the many shards when Virgil pops up.

 

"What are you doing!" he says in a panicked voice.

 

"Dude, its okay, don't worry I'm cleaning it up." Thomas tries to reassure.

 

"Thomas, no, you can't - your hands - you're going to cut yourself. Go get a broom, dang it you know better." Virgil goes and gets the broom for him.

 

Thomas stares at his hands; already he can see several scratches that are thankfully not deep enough to draw blood. He did know better, like Virgil said, he's just not sure why he didn't think to use the broom. There had been no pause, only a situation and a reaction. No forethought, just instinct.

 

“Thomas?” prods Virgil.

 

“Hey Verge?” Thomas looks inquiringly at his side, “Where’s Logic?”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

He shouldn't poke him; Patton knows this and knows that nothing will come of it. And yet...as Patton calms his breathing to be in sync with the rise and fall of Logan's chest, he thinks it would at least reassure him. As soon as Roman and he had deposited Logan onto his bed, Patton felt the wave of emotions he was trying to hold at bay flow through him again, reminding him of how concerned and scared he was (still is a little). Patton knows he's the most experienced with this situation, but a handful of times does not give him a lot to work with. 

 

It's just - Good golly he knew it! He should've said something! Or at the least encouraged Logan to take it easy; now Patton is left feeling helpless by how helpless Logan looks laying on his bed. Here, they wait. Well, Virgil and he wait. Quickly after they got Logan settled, Virgil came in out of breath saying that Thomas knows something is up and asking what he should tell him ("Just tell him the truth kiddo." "What? No sorry to burst your bubble, but I don't think honesty is going to help Thomas right now." "Well, my dark knight, if it stress you this much than there is no need to fret, I will go handle this.") thus, Roman volunteering to handle the situation.

 

There's a groan that comes from the bed. 'Well, thinking time’s over then.' Patton sighs. As the first strings of consciousness seem to find Logan, Patton gets up from his chair by the bedside and plops next to Logan. The movement of the action succeeds in fully waking Logan up as he turns to Patton with wide and startled eyes.

 

"How ya feeling now, slugger?" Patton didn’t mean to, but even he can hear the unamused ‘I-told-you-so’ tone in his voice.

 

"Umm..."His eyebrows furrow as he looks confused. Nevermind, maybe he's still not all there yet. “F*** that.”

It’s silent. Let it be known that Patton was the most wholesome out of the Sanders Sides. In fact his room’s atmosphere encouraged wholesomeness that now even Virgil and Logan could escape (part of the reason he choose the room). Let it also be know that was Logan had said, was not wholesome at all.

 

Logan doesn’t seem to realize what exactly he said (that’s what it looks like to Patton anyway) and he turns over again, grabbing a pillow, and covering his face. His movements bring Virgil out of shock as he starts laughing hysterically. He tries, he honestly attempts to stop laughing, even going as far as to bring a sleeve-covered hand to his mouth. 

 

“Virgil!?” Patton starts, “What does he mean?!”

This makes Virgil laugh harder making him have to sit down before he falls over. This is the state Roman returns to. “I have returned! And I can report that Thomas is fiiiiine…” he trails off as he surveys the scene. “Okay, what happened.”

 

Virgil is only barely able to choke out, “Logan - said - ahahaha - the f-word.”

 

“Virgil, don’t swear!”  Roman scolds.

 

Virgil’s laughter finally dies out, and with a chuckle he says, “But how come Logan can say the actual word.”

 

Roman scowls, “He can’t.” He stomps over to Logan’s bedside and yanks the pillow off him, “You may be sick, but you are still apart of Thomas-- and in Patton’s room, no less!-- and we must keep it PG!”

 

Logan just groans.

 

Roman hits him with the pillow.

“Roman! Don’t hit the sickly,” Patton admonishes.

 

Virgil starts laughing again.

 

With a huff, Logan makes to get up, “If you’re all done, I have a schedule to make.”

 

“Nonononono,” Patton flops on top of Logan, trapping him against the mattress, “We’re doing your job today.”

 

Roman blinks and Virgil’s laughter cuts off abruptly, “Wait, what?”

 

“Yes, I thought it was obvious. Logan can’t work, and Thomas needs some type of reasoning in the day. So we go in pairs to help out with Thomas and one side stays behind to babysit Logan.”

 

“Hey no,” Logan cuts in, ”A.) I do not need a babysitter and B.) you all are  _ not _ doing my job.”

Patton gives Logan a sweet smile, “Shhh, kiddo, the able are talking. Anyways, whoever is on Logan watch, make sure he doesn’t try to work and -”

 

“Whoever is with Thomas makes sure he doesn’t die,” Virgil says, catching on.

 

“Think of it this way Logic,” Roman offers, trying to console him, “the longer you keep yourself sick, the longer we can do your job.”

 

Logn hesitates. “I accepts your proposal, begrudgingly and against my will, but I accept.”

 

“Great!” Patton says. “A day in the life of Logan.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so how was that? Raise your hand if this seemed like a first fic. *looks at many raised hands* well it totally wasn't *sweats nervously*. 
> 
> Reviews and kudos are appreciated. :)


End file.
